Egyptian Love
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Ancient Egypt fanfic - Yami/Teena, Yami/Tea - COMPLETE!
1. Meeting the girl of his dreams

'Egyptian Love'  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the girl of his dreams  
  
Pairing: Yami/Teena (Yami/Tea)  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summary: Priestess Isis announces that there is to be a great banquet for the heroes of the past of Egypt. Yami has to have an escort for the feast because of tradition and soon chooses Princess Teena because of the love at first he felt for her. Will she feel the same about him in the end? Yami/Teena (Yami/Tea)  
  
It was another day in Egypt.   
  
The sun was as hot as ever, the sand was as dry as ever, and it was just   
  
another day for the great and powerful Pharaoh Yami.   
  
Nothing really seemed to make him laugh or smile anymore.   
  
He never had any fun or just took a day off. It was always work and no play for the Pharaoh.   
  
How he wished to be once just like every other person of his age and do normal things, but he couldn't because he was ruler of Egypt.   
  
Yami was sitting at his throne in the palace when one the seven priests, Priestess Isis, told him something.   
  
"My Pharaoh…......" she began to say as she bowed before him.   
  
"…...... there is to be held a great banquet of our honorary heroes of the past in Egypt that we do every 50 years and you are to be expected there for the feast and ceremony. The word is spreading all across Egypt and everyone in royal families as has been and will be invited for the great gathering of it-," Isis got cut off from Yami.   
  
"The point would be Priestess Isis?" Isis bowed again, in apology, and spoke to him. "Well, it is tradition that you bring an escort to the feast."   
  
"An escort?" Yami questioned Isis.   
  
"Yes, an royal rank person…...... most likely a princess to the feast you would take. It is a tradition."   
  
"Why am I being told this now?" Yami looked to her firmly.   
  
"My Pharaoh…...... there is no reason to worry. The banquet isn't for another two whole weeks, which should give you more than enough time to find someone to take to the feast."   
  
"Very well…...... when do they begin to arrive?" Yami said a bit annoyed.   
  
"Tomorrow afternoon," she simply said.   
  
"Thank you Priestess Isis, you may go now." Then Isis bowed to Yami one more time and left him.  
  
'A banquet, huh? Now I have two weeks to find a princess to take to this banquet and get to know them before even escorting them to the feast. Oh Ra! I'll never catch a break, will I?' Yami said to himself in annoyance.   
  
The next day Yami stood at his throne again while many princesses from all across Egypt came to meet the Pharaoh to try and be his escort at the feast.   
  
They were all beautiful and kind, but none of them seem to have that special something he was looking for.   
  
Until he saw her…......  
  
"Hello…......?" spoke the voice of the beautiful girl that he saw before him.   
  
She walked into the palace and saw the Pharaoh suddenly. "Oh Pharaoh…......" the girl bowed to him. "…...... I am sorry to disturb so late, but my guards got lost and I was wondering if I still had meet you…......?" she asked him.   
  
Yami got down from his throne and walked toward the beautiful girl in front of him.   
  
She had short chocolate brown hair and large ocean blue eyes.   
  
Her skin was soft looking and perfect…...... she was perfect.  
  
She wore a long Egyptian white dress with gold collar and jewels on it, along with a pink cape on her back, and golden shoes on her feet.  
  
This showed that she was a person in royal rank of Egypt.   
  
She seemed a bit nervous when he walked toward her.   
  
"Who are you? What is your name?" Yami spoke softly when he reached her.   
  
"My name is Teena…......" the girl told said to him. "…...Great Pharaoh…..." then she bowed down to him again.  
  
"Teena, is it?" Yami asked her softly as he put two fingers under her chin and brought her back slowly to meet him again in his violet eyes.  
  
"Yes… Princess Teena," she said, still very nervous.   
  
"Princess Teena…...... why your name is beautiful. I love it," he told her.  
  
'But your name isn't as beautiful as you are Teena,' Yami said in his mind.  
  
Princess Teena blushed furiously with the Pharaoh's compliment, which made him smile a bit.  
  
"Thank you Pharaoh. That is most kind of you," Teena responded back.  
  
'She is the one I'm looking for.........' Yami said to himself again.  
  
"Princess Teena, I know this seems sort of sudden, but I was wondering…...... would you care to join me as my escort to the banquet and ceremony of the heroes of our past? It would be my honor to take you and you can stay as long as you like."  
  
Teena smiled and replied, "I would love to Pharaoh."  
  
"Please do not call me Pharaoh. Please just call me Yami, Princess."  
  
"Alright Phar- I mean Yami, but please just call me Teena. There is no reason or need for you to call me princess."   
  
Yami smiled as well and said, "It's a deal…...... Teena," then he kissed her hand.  
  
~ Like first chapter? This is my first Ancient Egypt YGO fanfic. I hope it's all right. Please review and don't flame me! ^_^  
  
Shining Friendship ^_~ 


	2. The garden

'Egyptian Love'  
  
Chapter two: The Garden  
  
A week had got by and Princess Teena had enjoyed her stay at the Pharaoh's palace very much.  
  
Each morning Yami and Teena would have breakfast together and then Yami would ask Teena what she would like to do as a guest in the palace and the city.  
  
"Teena, what would you like to do today?"   
  
Teena smiled at the young and handsome Pharaoh then said, "I would most enjoy looking at the palace garden today. I hear it is a beautiful sight to see."   
  
"Yes, the garden is a beautiful sight to see. I like the garden a lot. My servants take great care with it. I'm sure you will love it Teena," Yami assured her.  
  
"Thank you Yami."   
  
'But the garden isn't as beautiful or wonderful as you are.' Yami said to himself.   
  
"I would love to take you to go see it Teena… if you don't mind me coming along with you."  
  
Teena shook her head.  
  
"I don't mind at all Yami. I love your company with me."  
  
Yami blushed a deep red after Teena said that.  
  
"I'm glad you like my company. But do you like it here so far?"  
  
"Yes, I love it here. My stay has been wonderful Yami. It's been just perfect."  
  
Yami smiled brightly and said, "Thank you Teena. I'm so glad."  
  
Then they finished the rest of their breakfast in silence.   
  
*********  
  
That afternoon Yami and Teena left the palace for the garden outside.  
  
Yami was right.  
  
The garden was a wonderful sight to see.  
  
Beautiful different colored roses were all over the garden.  
  
There were daisies and cala lilies in all different places.  
  
And there were hundreds of marigolds and other flowers too.  
  
"It's… It's so beautiful Yami. It's like nothing I've never seen. It's even better than I thought it would be."  
  
She gave Yami a hug, which made him blush again, and she went exploring around the garden.  
  
Teena checked around and searched out the entire garden until she stopped at a huge patch of roses and suddenly looked sadly at them.  
  
Yami saw that she excitement had somewhat disappeared when she stopped at a large rose patch.  
  
'I wonder why she is so sad all of a sudden…I better check and see what's wrong with her.' Yami thought.  
  
Yami quietly walked over to Teena and softly tapped on her shoulder.  
  
Yami's tapping on Teena's shoulder frightened her a bit and she quickly turned around to see who tapped her.  
  
Teena sighed when she saw that it was only Yami.  
  
"Yami… oh… it's only you…" Teena breathed heavily.  
  
"Teena, why were you so sad when you came over here? Is there something the matter?"  
  
Teena shook her head again.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong Yami. It's just the roses…"  
  
"The roses? What about them? Don't you like them?"  
  
"Oh yes. Very much. It's just roses remind me of my mother."  
  
"Your mother? Why is that Teena?" said a confused Yami.  
  
Teena stared back at them again for a moment and then looked up at Yami again.  
  
"They remind me of the mother because she used to loved roses."  
  
"Doesn't she still love roses? Or did something happen to her?"  
  
"She died… a long time ago. I was only three when she died."  
  
"Oh… I'm so sorry Teena. I had no idea. Would you like to go back inside now?"  
  
"In a few minutes Yami. I'll meet you inside the palace in a little while."  
  
Yami slowly bowed to Teena and said, "As you wish Teena… I'll see you back inside soon."  
  
Teena smiled to him and said, "Thanks Yami."  
  
Then Yami left the garden for the palace.  
  
A minute later someone else tapped on Teena's shoulder.  
  
She spun around to find a young and handsome man about Yami's age.  
  
He had lavender eyes, deep tanned skin, and platinum blonde hair.  
  
She hadn't seen him before, but he was wearing a white robe so she assumed that he was someone important from the palace.  
  
"Who are you?" Teena asked.  
  
The young man bowed and said, "I'm am Priest Malik… at your service… your highness."   
  
Then he softly grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
Teena smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"You are very kind Priest Malik."  
  
"Thank you. Do you like the garden Princess?"  
  
"Yes, I love it. It's quite a sight to see."  
  
"I am glad your highness. I think the garden is lovely too."  
  
Teena smiled at the handsome priest and spoke to him again.  
  
"It was good to meet you, but I must return to the palace now. The Pharaoh is waiting for me there. Thank you."  
  
"It was good to meet you too… Princess Teena."  
  
Then Teena left for palace.  
  
When she got back inside she saw Yami was right there waiting for her with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"Teena… I think it would be wise if you don't go near Malik again." Yami said, in a very serious tone in his voice.  
  
Teena looked at confusedly and asked, "Why not Yami? Priest Malik seems like a very nice guy."  
  
"He isn't. I just don't trust him. He is nothing like his sister Isis. There's just something about him that I don't like. Please, just don't go near him again. Promise?"  
  
Teena smiled and said, "I promise."  
  
Then she gave Yami a light kiss on the cheek and left for her chambers.  
  
***Like the second chapter? Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on my other story 'Happiness Comes in the End' and school started for me last week. This is not a Malik/Teena romance, but you will later know why Malik is in the story.   
  
Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! 


	3. An Evil Malik

'Egyptian Love'  
  
***The third chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 3: An Evil Malik  
  
When Teena entered into her chambers she immediately went and lay down on her bed. Though, she quickly felt that something was not right. It seemed way too quiet around her. She got up from her bed then she suddenly heard someone in her room. "Hello Teena…" the voice said. She looked around to try and find the voice that was speaking to her. She asked, "Who said that? Who's there?" Then suddenly a black figure came towards her. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you what with me?" Teena tried to hide her fear, but couldn't because she was shaking.  
  
*********  
  
Yami went to sit on his throne after Teena left for her chambers. Though, suddenly something didn't feel right. He could tell that there was something going on in the palace that he didn't know about. 'Something's not right…' Yami said to himself.   
  
*********  
  
"I have come for you Teena," the shadowy figure replied. "Why? Why would you want me?" "You are a very beautiful young woman Teena. I know that the Pharaoh agrees. And for those reasons I now want you for myself!" "No!" Teena screamed, but it was muffled from the gag that was put into her mouth.  
  
*********  
  
'I better go and see if Teena's all right.' The suddenly it hit him. 'Teena! She could be in trouble!' Yami screamed in his mind. Yami got off his throne and ran straight for Teena's chamber with a few of his guards that followed him.  
  
*********  
  
Teena was picked up and was starting to be carried away from her chambers when suddenly Yami and his guards came in and they saw the black figure in front of them. Yami saw that he was trying to take Teena away and he growled at him. "Who are you? Release the princess at once!" The figure placed Teena at the ground and put his arm around her neck. In his arm that was holding Teena was also holding a Millenium item. It was the Millenium Rod. So that could only mean that that was-  
  
"MALIK!!!" Yami yelled. The figure threw off his hood and showed the face of the Priest Malik. "Correct Pharaoh! And now I am going to take the princess with me far away and she will be my personal slave forever!" Yami looked to Teena for a moment. The eyes were filled with worry and fear of what Malik might do to her. Yami could not see the woman he loved in danger like this. "Malik release Teena at once! I command you to!" Malik just laughed. "I don't think so Pharaoh! You can't stop me as long as I have my Millenium Rod with me!" Yami took a step forward and Malik said, "Get any closer Yami and I'll use my Millenium Rod on the girl and you know what happens then, don't you? I will control her mind then she will want to come with me then you will have no choice, but to let us go. So step out of the way Yami unless you want me to use the rod on the woman you love!" Yami growled again.  
  
"Malik stop! This is madness! Just release Teena and I will spare you." "I will never Pharaoh. One more thing about releasing the princess and I will have no choice, but to use my Millenium Rod on her!" Yami closed his eyes and said, "Malik, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you have left me with no other choice. I am truly sorry." Then in a flash Yami's Millenium Puzzle shot a beam of light at Malik and he fell down unconscious, bring Teena down with him. Once Malik fell unconscious Yami ran straight towards Teena and knelt down to her. Yami put a hand to her cheek and said, "Teena! Are you all right?" Teena, who was still shocked of all of this, finally spoke a moment later. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just glad that you were here Yami. Thank you for saving me." "Your welcome. I'm just glad that you're safe now."   
  
Yami helped Teena up and they stared down at the unconscious Malik. Yami gave Malik a mean look and said, "Take him away!" to his guards as they commanded. Suddenly High Priest Seto, Priest Shadi, and Priestess Isis came in confused. "My Pharaoh… what has happened to my brother?" as Seto and Shadi stared at him for answer as well. "Malik tried to kidnap the princess and I sent the evil part of his mind to the shadow realm. He will be fine in a few days." "Very well…" Priest Seto said coldly, then he, Isis, and Shadi left Teena's chambers with the rest of the guards. Once everyone left Yami looked to Teena and he hugged her. "Teena, I was so scared for you. I almost thought I lost." "I was scared too Yami. I'm just glad that you were here for me. Thank you." "Teena, I promise I will never let anything bad ever happen to you again as long as you are with me. Just remember, you will always be safe with me by your side." Teena smiled and said, "I know I am."  
  
*** That's the end of the third chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	4. The day of the banquet

'Egyptian Love'  
  
Chapter Five: The Day of the Banquet  
  
Another week had gone by and it was the day of the banquet. Teena seemed to be a little nervous of going to the banquet.   
  
'Why am I acting like this? I guess I am just nervous about going to the banquet and seeing all those people I've never met,' Teena thought to herself.  
  
About three hours before the banquet some of the maids of the palace were getting Teena ready.  
  
She got washed up, clothes on, and her hair done.  
  
Teena wore a long light pink Egyptian dress.  
  
She wore her usual jewelry with a new tiara that Yami gave to her the day before so she can wear it for the banquet.  
  
When the ceremony started that night High Priest Seto had announced that she was there.  
  
"And now I pronounce that the wonderful Princess Teena, the escort of the Pharaoh for the ceremony, has arrived."  
  
When Teena walked into the room where ceremony and banquet was being held the whole crowd had turned into silence.  
  
Yami stared at Teena speechless while she came in because he felt that he had never seen anything more beautiful than she had looked right then and there.  
  
It seemed everyone was thinking the same thing because no one said a word while she walked over to Yami.  
  
When Teena finally reached Yami they bowed to each other and he kiss her hand gently.  
  
Yami and Teena walked up to the two thrones prepared for them and sat down.  
  
Then Yami said to everyone, "Let the ceremony begin!"  
  
While the ceremony went on Yami and Teena were in their own little conversation.  
  
"Are you having a good time Teena?"  
  
"Yes, I'm having great Yami. Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"You're having a good time… with me… aren't you?"  
  
Teena suddenly got nervous again.  
  
"Uhhh… Yes, I am."  
  
Yami smiled her.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Teena."  
  
Teena giggled with what Yami said to her.  
  
"Well that's quite a compliment coming from you Yami."  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"Why is that Teena?"  
  
"Oh… no reason Yami. Just forget about it."  
  
Yami decided to change the subject anyway.  
  
"Teena… I need to tell you something later. Will you come to my chambers tonight… before you go to bed? It's really important that I tell you tonight. Please."  
  
"Uhhh… Sure… If you really want me to Yami…"  
  
"I thank you Teena. I believe it's something you must hear."  
  
"Ok," then Yami and Teena finished watching the ceremony in silence.  
  
*********  
  
Teena was even more nervous meeting Yami in his chambers alone than going to the banquet with him.  
  
'I wonder what he wants to tell me? It sure seemed important to him. So, I'm going to go for him… even if I'm completely nervous about this.'  
  
Later that night Teena walked into Yami's chambers.  
  
Though, he didn't seem to be there.  
  
"Yami…? Are you here?"  
  
Then someone tapped on her shoulder… again.  
  
It was instead-  
  
"Malik! What you doing here? And where's Yami?"  
  
"The Pharaoh will be here soon, but I felt I needed to talk to you first."  
  
"Well, I'm not interested in talking to you after what you did to me last week," Teena sit roughly to him then sat down on Yami's bed.  
  
"Please princess! Just listen to me for a few minutes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…" Malik sat down next to Teena and said, "… I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
Teena's face softened and said, "You are?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. It really wasn't me."  
  
Teena stared at him.  
  
"Okay, it was me, but it really wasn't me. It was my evil side… It's a long story, but I just came here to ask you if you could forgive me and if we could be friends?"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I forgive you Malik… as long you don't ever do that again."  
  
Malik laughed.  
  
"Believe me, I won't. So can we be friends Princess Teena?"  
  
Teena smiled at Malik and said, "I'd love to your friend Malik. I'm always glad to make new friends. Just be yourself and don't sneak up on me again. Deal?"  
  
Malik smiled as well and said, "It's deal and thanks for understanding."  
  
"Your welcome Malik."  
  
Then Malik and Teena heard a knock at the door.  
  
It was Yami and they immediately got up from the bed and stood in silence.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better Priest Malik."  
  
"Thanks to you Pharaoh, I am."  
  
"Your most welcome Malik, but now can I be alone with the princess for a little while?"  
  
"Of course Pharaoh," then Malik turned to Teena. "Thanks for talking with me princess."  
  
"It was my pleasure Priest Malik. I'll see you tomorrow and thank you for coming to talk to me about how you felt."  
  
"Anytime your highness…" then Malik turned around and left the Pharaoh's chambers in silence.  
  
Once Malik left them Yami turned to Teena.  
  
"I'm glad you talked things out with Malik. I think he'll be okay from now on."  
  
Teena uneasily said, "That's good… Yami."  
  
"But that's not why I've asked you to come here tonight."  
  
"Then what is it Yami? Is anything the matter?"  
  
"No, there's nothing the matter. There's just something you need to hear."  
  
"Okay, I'm listening," Teena said a bit happier.  
  
*** Major cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but the fifth chapter is going to be the last one. I hope you've liked the story so far and thanks for reading. I hope to make the last chapter the best one. Please review! 


	5. Admitting it all

'Egyptian Love'  
  
Chapter Five: Admitting it all  
  
***The final chapter is up. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it and please review when you finish reading. ^_^  
  
"Teena… I… I… think we should sit down for what I have to tell you. Would you care sitting out on the balcony?"  
  
"That will be fine Yami," then Teena walked outside to the Pharaoh's balcony as he followed her out.  
  
They sat down then Teena asked, "Now, what was that you needed to tell me Yami?"  
  
"Teena, when we met two weeks ago you know how I needed to select a princess for the ceremony and feast, right?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. I was very pleased and quite surprised that you picked me out of all of those princesses."  
  
"Well, they were all very kind and sweet like you are, but they weren't what I was looking for."  
  
"Looking for?"  
  
"Teena… you're a very beautiful and wonderful person…"  
  
"Thank you Yami. That's a very kind thing to say."  
  
"…and I'm so glad I met you."  
  
"I was glad to meet you too Yami. I know that's I'm a princess, but I never really thought I would meet you. I'm really glad I did."  
  
Then Teena blushed.  
  
Yami got up from his chair and walked over to Teena.  
  
He took her hand and stood her up.  
  
Then took both of her hands and held them.  
  
"Yami… is there something you haven't told me? What's this really all about?"  
  
"Teena… in all my years I've been alive I have never met anyone like you."  
  
"Thank-," she was cut off from Yami.  
  
"Please let me finish Teena. I know that this may be shocking to hear, but what I've been meaning to tell you ever since I first met was that I… I… I love you Princess Teena. I love you."  
  
Teena stood in shock.  
  
"You… You do? You really do Yami?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Ever since I first saw you come through the palace doors I knew that I loved you."  
  
Teena wrapped her arms around Yami and hugged him.  
  
She whispered in his ear, "I love you too Yami."  
  
There stared at each other for a few moments then Yami leaned in closer to Teena until their lips met.  
  
The kissed under the stars knowing that there new love had just begun.  
  
***That's the end! A little short, but it was so sweet. Reviews, should I write a sequel where Yami asks Teena to marry him? I think I will do that. Anyways, thanks for reading my first Ancient Egyptian fanfic with Yami/Teena. Please review! 


End file.
